Breaking one's armour
by MotsContreMaux
Summary: La rencontre de deux personnalités est comme le contact entre deux substances chimiques ; s'il se produit une réaction, les deux en sont transformées.
1. Chapitre 1

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	2. Chapitre 2

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	3. Chapitre 3

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	4. Chapitre 4

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	5. Chapitre 5

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	6. Chapitre 6

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	7. Chapitre 7

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	8. Chapitre 8

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	9. Chapitre 9

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	10. Chapitre 10

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	11. Chapitre 11

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	12. Chapitre 12

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	13. Chapitre 13

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	14. Chapitre 14

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	15. Chapitre 15

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	16. Chapitre 16

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	17. Chapitre 17

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	18. Chapitre 18

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	19. Chapitre 19

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	20. Chapitre 20

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	21. Chapitre 21

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	22. Chapitre 22

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	23. Chapitre 23

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	24. chapitre 24

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	25. Chapitre 25

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	26. Chapitre 26

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	27. Chapitre 27

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	28. Chapitre 28

INFOS : Ficton retiré du site FF , je vous ferais parvenir la suite d'une autre façon. Je sais pas encore comment, je cherche une solution mais je n'ai plus envie d'être sur ce site pour différente raison.

Soit j'ouvre un blog, soit, je publie ici les derniers chapitres avant de les effacer par la suite comme le reste de la fiction. Dans ce cas là, je vais mettre cette note en remplaçant chaque chapitre publié et avec vos mises en alertes, vous allez recevoir les derniers chapitres.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder, mais je suis désolée, et du retard et de tout cela. Je pense juste qu'à partir du moment où il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à faire quelque chose que vous aimez à la base, il ne sert à rien de continuer. Mais j'aime toujours mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser sans la fin de cette fiction, donc je trouverais comment faire.

Sauf que le site FF devient un grand foutoir où chacun aime foutre sa merde, je ne comprends plus trop l'intérêt à tout ça. Que ça soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une review qui me fait faire ça, mais le comportement de plusieurs personnes. J'ai toujours voulu rester en dehors de tout ça parce que je pense avoir assez de soucis perso et de santé pour en plus que FF me blase à ce point là.

Entre celles qui foutent la merde, celles qui n'accepte pas la critique, celle qui font des drames pour un oui ou pour un non, celles qui crie au scandale ou encore se font passer pour des victimes ou encore celle qui pense avoir tout pouvoir parce qu'elles publient sur un site d'amateur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais ce site.

Encore désolée.

Et pour les autres, sérieusement lâchez moi!

Pru.


	29. Note

Oyé Oyé.

Une petite note afin de donner quelques réponses. ;)

Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander en mp ou en review, ou encore en message sur le blog, le pdf de Timorée ou BO'sA. Tout d'abord, pour celles qui me laisse leur adresse mail sur FF, la plupart du temps, je ne peux pas le voir et si en plus vous n'avez pas de compte je ne peux vous répondre.

Puis malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde par manque de temps, ni les mp, ni les commentaires sur le blog, ni les reviews, pas même les dernières reviews de BO'sA.

J'en suis désolée, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews, pour votre lecture mais aussi pour votre soutien, vos messages et tout l'intérêt que vous portez à mes histoires. J'aurais préférée répondre à tout le monde individuellement comme je le fais toujours. Mais pour m'excuser, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour bientôt et d'ailleurs il répondra aux questions des lectrices de BO'sA.

Ensuite pour répondre à la demande des PDF. Certaines ont remarqué que Timorée n'est plus en ligne sur le site depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai du la retirer pour une bonne raison. Je vous promets de la remettre dés qu'il me sera possible de le faire. Et je ferais de même pour BO'sA. Mais pour le moment, bien que j'avais promis de le faire très vite, je ne peux pas. Ca sera fait, c'est sur, juste que je ne peux pas vous donner de date exact, ou du temps que cela va me prendre. Et peut être que d'ici là, vous serez même passé à autre chose en faite quand j'y pense lol

**Donc je suis désolée de ne pas être en mesure de vous envoyer les PDF. Ni de Timorée, ni de Breaking One's Armour.**

Le mieux à faire, c'est de me suivre soit sur mon blog, soit sur ma page facebook, soit sur Twitter. Vous trouverez tous les liens sur mon profil.

Encore merci à tous. Et je vous dis à bientôt.

Pru


End file.
